Information processing systems based on the Internet of Things (IoT) can be configured to process potentially enormous amounts of data from distributed sensors, smart objects, smart appliances, smart automobiles or other types and arrangements of interconnected IoT devices, collectively numbering in the billions. However, significant problems have arisen relating to security of IoT devices. For example, many IoT devices are not designed to implement adequate security functionality. Moreover, existing system-based security approaches are often not readily scalable to accommodate the ever-increasing numbers of IoT devices being deployed. Such approaches can unduly increase the complexity of the overall system, leading to adverse impacts on system performance.